Dragoon Storm
Dragoon S (ドラグーンS Doragūn S) is an Beyblade released as part of the Spin Gear System. It was preceded by Dragoon Grip Attacker and was replaced by Dragoon F. Parts Bit Chip (BC) Attack Ring (AR) Weight Disk (WD) Spin Gear (SG) Blade Base (BB) Overview Anime Dragoon S is Tyson Granger's second Beyblade and the first one with his Bit-Beast. He uses it from Day of the Dragoon to Showdown in Vegas. Manga Dragoon S is Tyson Granger's third Beyblade. It debuted in Legend of the Fourth, Awakening!!, after Dragoon Grip Attacker was destroyed by Rei Kon. Video Games The code on the Japanese version is for unlocking the bit in Beyblade Fighting Tournament. Name In Other Languages Gallery Dragoon S (Anime Version) Dragoon S top veiw.jpg|Top View DragoonS_2.jpg|3/4 View Dragoon S side view.jpg|Side View DragoonSBottom2.JPG|Bottom View DragoonSBottom.JPG|Bottom View (2) Dragoon_s_sticker_scan.png|Sticker Sheet Dragoon Storm Attack Ring.gif Eight Wide weight disk.gif Left spin gear.gif Dragoon Storm Grip base.gif Bey, DG Storm (Anime Vers) veiw pt 11.png Bey, DG Storm (Anime Vers) veiw pt 10.png Bey, DG Storm (Anime Vers) veiw pt 9.png Bey, DG Storm (Anime Vers) veiw pt 8.png Bey, DG Storm (Anime Vers) veiw pt 7.png Bey, DG Storm (Anime Vers) veiw pt 6.png Bey, DG Storm (Anime Vers) veiw pt 5.png Bey, DG Storm (Anime Vers) veiw pt 4.png Bey, DG Storm (Anime Vers) veiw pt 3.png Bey, DG Storm (Anime Vers) veiw pt 2.png Bey, DG Storm (Anime Vers) veiw pt 1.png Bey, DG Storm (Anime Vers) veiw pt 35.png Bey, DG Storm (Anime Vers) veiw pt 34.png Bey, A-34 Dragoon Storm veiw end.png Bey, A-34 Dragoon Storm veiw pt 31.png Bey, A-34 Dragoon Storm veiw pt 30.png Bey, A-34 Dragoon Storm veiw pt 29.png Bey, A-34 Dragoon Storm veiw pt 28.png Bey, A-34 Dragoon Storm veiw pt 27.png Bey, A-34 Dragoon Storm veiw pt 26.png Bey, A-34 Dragoon Storm veiw pt 25.png Bey, A-34 Dragoon Storm veiw pt 24.png Bey, A-34 Dragoon Storm veiw pt 23.png Bey, A-34 Dragoon Storm veiw pt 22.png Bey, A-34 Dragoon Storm veiw pt 21.png Bey, A-34 Dragoon Storm veiw pt 20.png Bey, A-34 Dragoon Storm veiw pt 19.png Bey, A-34 Dragoon Storm veiw pt 18.png Bey, A-34 Dragoon Storm veiw pt 17.png Bey, A-34 Dragoon Storm veiw pt 16.png Bey, A-34 Dragoon Storm veiw pt 15.png Bey, A-34 Dragoon Storm veiw pt 14.png Bey, A-34 Dragoon Storm veiw pt 13.png Bey, A-34 Dragoon Storm veiw pt 12.png Bey, A-34 Dragoon Storm veiw pt 11.png Bey, A-34 Dragoon Storm veiw pt 10.png Bey, A-34 Dragoon Storm veiw pt 9.png Bey, A-34 Dragoon Storm veiw pt 8.png Bey, A-34 Dragoon Storm veiw pt 7.png Bey, A-34 Dragoon Storm veiw pt 6.png Bey, A-34 Dragoon Storm veiw pt 5.png Bey, A-34 Dragoon Storm veiw pt 4.png Bey, A-34 Dragoon Storm veiw pt 3.png Bey, A-34 Dragoon Storm veiw pt 2.png Bey, A-34 Dragoon Storm veiw pt 1.png Bey, Dragoon G.A veiw pt 30.png Bey, 2002 Dragoon S stats & parts.png Dragoon S (Phantom Force Version) PFDragoon1.jpg|Top View PFDragoon2.jpg|Side View PFDragoon3.jpg|Bottom View Misc Dg wx.jpg|Dragoon Storm (Burst Version) Dg wx gold.jpg|Gold Dragoon Storm (burst version) DragoonS.00.JPG|Dragoon Storm Hasbro Box DragoonS.01.jpg|Anime Version of Dragoon S (with Red and Black stickers) uk34.JPG|American Version of Dragoon S (with Green and Purple stickers) 71alh2ON1lL. SL1500 .jpg Reference Trivia Category:Beyblades Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Category:Attack Types Category:Left Spin Beyblades Category:Plastic Beyblades Category:Tyson's Beyblades Category:Beyblade: 2000 Category:Beyblade: 2000 Beyblades Category:Spin Gear System Beyblades Category:Spin Gear System Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Beyblades Category:Original Series